cosmoteer_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Deltas
The "Deltas" (As nicknamed by the community) are a mysterious faction that operates in nigh-perfect secrecy. Very little is known about them, information gathered across the conflicts they have fought and subsequently won. The one thing that is well-known about them is that you can never expect their attacks, and they usually end in untold destruction to whatever their target is. SHIPS Their fleet is assembled into different "tiers" of size as noted from the occasions where they combated in large-scale. The identified ships will be informed ahead from smaller to larger. Fighter Direct Witnesses: M.I.S.E, Redford Republic, Crimson Imperium, S.C.U.M. Appearence A low-profile acute triangular shape with some juxtaposed plates using plasma thrusters for movement, its hull is smooth-black and blends in the darkness of space. Armament Fighters have been spotted to be armed with some varients of weaponry, including: Electronic Phononic Beams: '''Small beam packet of electrons meant to vaporize metallic armor and cause explosive decompression. '''20mm Gatling Gun: '''A gatling gun alike the ones found in PD systems of the larger ships, seems to have the double purpose of harassment and PD. '''47mm Autoloader: '''A high-pennetration cannon meant to cause explosive decompression on medium to small ships, fires moderatly fast. '''AP Tracking Missile: '''A small missile without payload meant to pen hulls or damage barrels of large enemy guns. Defenses The fighters appear to have little-to-no armor, relying mostly on their mediocre speed for survival. Some fighters use their gatling guns as missile defense. Weaknesses (If you have a weakness to say about this ship, tell me and I will put them here) "Medium Ship" Direct Witnesses: M.I.S.E, Redford Republic, Crimson imperium, S.C.U.M. = Appearance Seemingly the blockiest ship of them all, it appears to compose the bulk of the "Delta" forces (Presumed by the quantity of ships used). Like the fighter, it appears to have a smooth-black hull with not insignia (Different in art for better comprehension). It appears to have 67m of lenght. Armaments This ship is known to have turreted weaponry, which includes: '''127mm Smoothbore Cannon: '''The most common equipment of this ship fires shells that range from simple AP, HE, to Flak, HEAT and HESH. It is also known that they use the fire from this gun to hide bigger projectiles and create flak screens. '''200mm Smoothbore Cannon: '''Found at the tip of the nose of the ship, very much alike its smaller peer, although its shells are faster and more destructive. Defenses '''Armor: This ship appears to have a thick layer of multi-layered armor protecting ammo deposits and other essencial compartments. It appears to be composed of ceramic, metallic, and even ablative layers, giving it good protection against low-calliber guns and some higher-calliber projectiles. PD systems: '''It appears that this ship has three types of PD. A laser PD, a 20mm Gatling gun, or an electronic phononic beam PD. '''Resilliance: These ships have been spotted fighting with over half of its mass lost, or with extremely large holes going through them. As such, they are known to be extremely resillient to attacks. Weaknesses (If you have a weakness to say about this ship, tell me and I will put them here) "Large Ship" Direct Witnesses: M.I.S.E, Redford Republic, Crimson Imperium, S.C.U.M. Appearance Appears to be a smooth-black hull, that seems to have a flat profile with very high angling until it meets the line of turrets. The exterior arms of it almost fully hide the center node. It appears to have 120m of lenght. Armaments This ship carries a significantly higher ammount of cannons and PD systems than its counterparts, making it a formidable foe. 127mm Smoothbore Cannon: '''The most common equipment of this ship fires shells that range from simple AP, HE, to Flak, HEAT and HESH. It is also known that they use the fire from this gun to hide bigger projectiles and create flak screens. '''80mm Dual Autocannon: '''Fires exclusively Flak and Shrapnel projectiles, meant to trucidate any fighters or small flanking enemies. '''300mm Orbital-Bombardment Ventral Cannon: The doom of many ships, it fires a relatively slow-moving shell devided into 10 large pellets that separate at a given travel time. Each of the pellet is in itself a nuclear fusion detonation device. Meant to be used on the surface-wiping of planets with nuclear devices, it is often-times used as an anti-ship weapon. Defenses Armor: This ship appears to have a thick layer of multi-layered armor protecting ammo deposits and other essencial compartments. It appears to be composed of ceramic, metallic, and even ablative layers, giving it good protection against low-calliber guns and some higher-calliber projectiles. This ship features highly angled armor, aiding at the defense against kinetic projectiles. PD systems: '''It appears that this ship has four types of PD. A laser PD, a 20mm Gatling gun, an electronic phononic beam PD, or a double-barreled autoloading 40mm cannon meant to take down small targets or lay down small flak fields with shrapnel projectiles. '''Resilliance: These ships have been spotted fighting with over half of its mass lost, or with extremely large holes going through them. As such, they are known to be extremely resillient to attacks. The nuclear devices fired from it also appear to be very well guarded and don't usually set off accidentally. Weaknesses (If you have a weakness to say about this ship, tell me and I will put them here) "White Ship" Direct Witnesses: M.I.S.E, Redford Republic, Crimson Imperium. Appearance A large ship fully white that shines reflecting the sun of the system. It seems to be significantly larger than the previous ships, ranging from 3-5km in length. It appears to be made of some kind of organic flesh-like material underneath the thick white exterior plating. Armaments Despite its size, this ship seems to carry very small ammounts of weaponry, usually relying on its missiles for combat. 300mm Orbital-Bombardment Ventral Cannon: The doom of many ships, it fires a relatively slow-moving shell devided into 10 large pellets that separate at a given travel time. Each of the pellet is in itself a nuclear fusion detonation device. Meant to be used on the surface-wiping of planets with nuclear devices, it is often-times used as an anti-ship weapon. Ship-To-Ship Carrier Missile: 'A multi-purpose large armored missile, it seems to deposit some kind of regenerative organic mass onto damaged allied ships. Alternatively, when fired at the enemy, it seems to deposite a large organic being with superhuman strength able to eliminate whole ships or rip capital-grade weaponry from the surface of the ship with powerful suction. Defenses '''Armor: '''This ship seems to have an extensive white hull separated by some meters from a thick brown scale-like interior hull and connected by tendon-like structures, absorbing a good deal of the impact from kinetic shells. '''PD Systems: '''It seems to have two types of PD: A net-like structure that shoots out at nearby fighter ships and pulls them towards the general mass of the ship, and multiple 40mm autocannons fiering flak projectiles. '''Resilliance/Regeneration: '''This ship has been known to take immense damages and still survive, also being able to use damaged allied or enemy ships to repair damages done to its mass. It seems to be able to regenerate extensive damages as well. Weaknesses (If you have a weakness to say about this ship, tell me and I will put them here) "Cyan Ship" Direct Witnesses: Crimson Imperium, M.I.S.E (Informed galactic community about its existance and general description) Appearance This ship seems to be a heavily geometricized cone-like structure with 5 sets of 3 spinning triangular armor pieces, turned towards its tip. It seems to have a nigh-vanta-black hull, generally hidden by an immense cocoon of bright cyan light. = Armaments This ship has been observed fiering a single weapon so far, and its effects have been devastating. '???: 'Likely some kind of laser or beam device that seems to have its charge-up indicated by the luminosity produced by the ship. Its destructive power has been observed to almost split a moon in half in a single charged-up shot. Defenses '"Cyan Shielding": '''Its exterior cyan cocoon-like shield seems to deform whenever struck with a kinetic projectile, slowing the projectile down to a halt and repelling it outwards, thus retaining its original shape. '''Triangular Arrays: '''This ship has been observed to not take any damage when struck with a capital-grade weapon on its hull, instead, it vibrated violently and expelled a set of its spinning triangular metal pieces, that proceeded to explode violently away from the ship. Weaknesses (If you have a weakness to say about this ship, tell me and I will put them here) '''Units Systems Entities Sightings